


Nothing Fancy

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Galo wants to give Lio the best honeymoon ever, but how to do it on a budget?Written for “Incinerate: A Lio Galo Wedding Zine.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Nothing Fancy

They have a small ceremony eight months after they save the world. Galo would have married Lio a _day_ after they saved the world, but he keeps this to himself so Gueira doesn’t scoff at him. Gueira thinks it’s too soon. Galo notes smugly that Gueira still cries during the vows, though. 

The reception is at Station Three, where hungry firefighters and ex-Burnish descend on trays of chicken wings and platters of pizza like a swarm of locusts. Galo had gone back and forth with Pasquale and Luis over at Pizzamopolis a dozen times; they insisted on providing the pizzas for free.

“You stood up for me,” Pasquale had said. “And then you saved us all. The least I can do is make you some pizzas for your wedding.” Galo had tried to argue that he was just doing his job, but Luis and Pasquale combined had worn him down. And, as Lio rightfully noted in the privacy of their small apartment, their budget _was_ pretty tight.

Galo looks out over the small crowd mingling in the Station Three common space and feels his heart swell. Lio’s hand squeezes his. Galo looks at him—his _husband,_ he reminds himself wonderingly—and squeezes back. Lio is resplendent in a white, high-necked, sleeveless silk shirt and matching pants that he found at a consignment shop and had tailored. He looks, Galo thinks, like an angel. Galo sprung for a rented tux, but he feels a little awkward in the constricting clothes. He can only hope he looks as good to Lio as Lio looks to him. Lio glances up at him and smiles.

“C’mon,” Lio says, squeezing his hand again, “let’s go eat the fuck out of some chicken wings.”

Galo loves him _so much._

They get plates and pile them high. Lio tucks a napkin into his collar to protect his white shirt; it’s ridiculously endearing. Gueira spikes the punch, but he announces it beforehand, so it’s cool. Meis and Ignis break out the weird home-brewed beer they’ve been working on in the mech bay. Lucia slips Galo a suspiciously-shaped package and tells him, with a leer, to wait until he’s alone with Lio to open it. Varys claps Galo on the shoulder so hard he almost falls down, and Remi noogies him, and Aina gives him a crushing hug and a smooch on the cheek, and Galo’s heart is so full it aches.

Once the destruction of chicken wings and pizza has slowed down, Varys carries the cake out from the Station Three kitchen, and Galo and Lio cut the first slice together and feed each other bites to the accompaniment of loud whoops and cheers. Remi then appoints himself cake-slicer and doles out pieces to everyone else, making sure they’re evenly sized. Galo roams through the crowd for a bit, talking to some ex-Burnish from Lio’s side of the aisle who he doesn’t really know yet and getting introduced to Lucia’s mother, who’s a complete hoot. Galo finally finds himself next to Lio again after working his way across the room. Lio is eating a last bit of cake icing off his fork, standing in the corner and watching everyone with a fond expression. Galo sidles up close to him, puts his arm around Lio’s shoulder. Lio snuggles into his side.

“Hey, Lio,” Galo says.

“Yes?” Lio says. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Galo says.

Lio laughs, a bright, startled sound. “You want to ditch your own wedding reception?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Galo says, grinning. “I have big plans for tonight, firebug.”

Lio raises his eyebrows.

“Big plans, eh?” he says, smirking. Galo waggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah. _Big_ plans.”

Lio puts his plate down on the table.

“Well,” he says, “I’m always up for your big plans. Let’s go.”

Galo grabs Lio’s hand, grinning, and heads for the door. Aina spots them, raises her beer in the air and starts hitting it with her fork, making a loud dinging noise.

“They’re sneaking out!” she yells.

“I’m not _sneaking!”_ Galo yells back. “I love you all and this has been the best day of my life, but now I am straight-up taking my husband and leaving!” Lucia hoots, and Aina laughs, and people in the crowd start yelling and cheering. It’s probably mostly Gueira and Meis, but Galo can’t really tell.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Galo says happily to Lio, opening the Station Three door and ushering him through. The rest of the crowd, led by Aina, trickles out into the parking lot behind them. Both of their motorcycles are parked in the lot. Someone—or several someones—has tied a bouquet of cans on strings behind both bikes. Each bike also has a sign taped to the rear fender that say “I’m with stupid FOREVER,” with an arrow pointing to the other bike. Galo laughs delightedly when he sees, and Lio smirks.

“Those jerks,” Lio mutters fondly.

Galo swings a leg over his bike, and Lio does the same. Then he leans toward Galo and asks, “Where are we going, though?” Galo smiles at him.

“You trust me, firebug?” he asks.

Lio snorts. “Of course,” he answers. “More than anything.”

“Then follow me,” Galo says, and starts his motor. Lio gives him a long look, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and starts his bike as well.

“Have fun!” Aina calls, and winks, blowing them each a kiss.

“Don’t forget my present!” Lucia yells, and Galo guns his motor before she can say anything else. Lio joins him, the cacophony of the bikes building to a crescendo until they look at each other and open their throttles simultaneously.

They roar out of the lot, cans clattering on the street, the cheers of their friends following behind.

***

Galo insists on removing the cans after a few blocks for safety reasons, but after that they quickly leave the city behind. Galo leads Lio up a familiar highway in the general direction of Mount Fennel, now dormant. They turn off onto the unprepossessing dirt road to Prometh Lake, despite the fact that there’s a very official-looking sign that says _“Road Closed”_ in the middle of it. Galo stops beside the sign, and Lio pulls up next to him. Lio looks at Galo bemusedly. Galo grins at him and pats the sign.

“Burning Rescue has a bunch of these,” he says. “We’ve got the lake all to ourselves.”

Lio quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He follows Galo around the sign and down the road. Once they get close to the edge of the lake (now an ordinary lake, no longer frozen solid by Dr. Prometh’s technology), Galo pulls into a turn-off and parks his bike. Lio parks next to him and watches as Galo reaches into his pannier and pulls out a soft flannel scarf. 

“I want this to be a surprise,” Galo says, “so I’m going to blindfold you, okay?”

Lio gracefully alights from his bike.

“Kinky,” he says, grinning. “Let’s do it.” He comes to stand in front of Galo, obligingly tilting his head back and closing his eyes. For a second, Galo is struck breathless by how much Lio trusts him. He winds the blindfold around Lio’s head, tying it carefully in the back. Then he takes Lio’s hand.

“C’mon,” he says, “it’s not far.”

He carefully leads Lio down a narrow path through the trees, taking his elbow to help him around obstacles. Lio’s little smile remains in place the whole time, until Galo gets them to their destination and stops. He positions Lio in front of him with his back to Galo, and puts his hands on Lio’s shoulders.

“Okay. I know we decided we couldn’t afford an island honeymoon or anything like that,” Galo says. “And it’s hard to take time off when there’s still so much reconstruction work happening. But I wanted to do _something_ . Because you should have the _most_ romantic honeymoon and the _longest_ vacation. So. I got the crew to help me set this up. It’s not much. It’s not everything you deserve. But I hope you like it anyway.” And he unties the blindfold and undoes it from Lio’s eyes.

Lio blinks and looks around. He inhales sharply.

They’re in a small clearing near a beach. A huge tent is set up in the middle of the clearing—it’s a utilitarian model from Station Three storage, intended for backcountry firefighting, but it’s draped with gauzy fabric and surrounded by bouquets of flowers in plastic jugs. There are fairy lights everywhere, powered by a small generator courtesy of Lucia; they wrap the tent, and the flowers, and the nearby trees, making the clearing look like it’s dusted in stars. The door to the tent is open, and inside, the floor is covered in rugs. On top of the rugs is a queen-sized air mattress with an absolutely decadent amount of pillows and blankets piled on it. There’s a bucket of ice by the side of the bed with a bottle of champagne chilling in it at a jaunty angle, and two long-stemmed glasses. The bags Galo secretly packed them this morning, with changes of clothes, toothbrushes, and other sundries, are against the far wall of the tent. There’s a folding table outside, under a canopy, with a large water jug and a camp stove on top, ready to fix their morning coffee and breakfast from the fully-stocked cooler under the table. Galo smiles, satisfied. It looks pretty nice in the half-light of dusk. He looks back at Lio.

Lio is staring at the scene with a poleaxed expression.

“I didn’t…” he says. “You didn’t have to…” 

“I know!” Galo says cheerfully. “I know we said nothing fancy. But this isn’t fancy, it’s just… Lio?”

A tear has leaked from Lio’s eye and is tracking its way down his cheek.

“No, hey, what?” Galo says, reaching out and wiping the tear away with his thumb. “No crying! Come on! You didn’t cry during the ceremony!”

Lio sniffs, scrubs a hand over his face, and says, “You cried enough for both of us.” He smiles a little. “Now it’s my turn. I’m just… I married the sweetest man on the planet. How did I get so lucky?”

“Shut up!” Galo says, blushing furiously. “I’m the lucky one!”

Lio reaches for Galo’s hand, laces their fingers together. He smiles at Galo, expression soft.

“I guess we’re both lucky,” he says, and reaches up his other hand to tangle in Galo’s hair, pulling him down and kissing him.

The kissing starts out as a series of gentle pecks, but then Lio’s hand tightens in Galo’s hair, holding him in place as Lio’s tongue slips between his lips, darting in to lick the roof of his mouth. Galo opens up to let him in, answering Lio’s tongue with his own, and the kiss quickly gets sloppy. Galo reaches out in turn to run his hands down to the small of Lio’s back, and Lio takes a step, pushing Galo toward the tent. Galo takes the hint and lets Lio push him, still kissing him, across the clearing, through the door of the tent, and over to the mattress. Lio finally lets him come up for air.

“Get on the bed,” Lio says hoarsely.

Galo raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t you want some champagne?” he asks.

“Only if I’m licking it off your tits,” Lio says.

Galo’s knees go a little weak and he lets himself sit down abruptly on the mattress.

“Wow,” he says.

Lio straddles his legs and sits on him, starts undoing Galo’s bowtie. 

“My sweet man,” Lio says softly, almost to himself. “My _husband.”_ He stops fiddling with Galo’s tie and looks up to meet his eyes. “You’re so good to me,” he says. “Let me return the favor. Let me show you how much I love you.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo says, voice rough. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“I want to fuck you,” Lio says. “I want to make you come. Is that okay?”

Galo swallows. Lio likes to be in charge, but he’s always so careful; he always asks.

“Yeah,” Galo says breathlessly. “Wreck me.”

Lio gives him a sharp smile, fists his hand in the collar of Galo’s shirt, and pulls him in for another hungry kiss.

“Lie down,” he says close to Galo’s mouth when he lets him go. “I’m going to undress you.”

Galo tips backward onto the bed, flopping down on top of the pillows eagerly. Lio pulls the unknotted bowtie slowly out of Galo’s collar, then starts unbuttoning his shirt. He takes his time; pulls the shirt open wider after he undoes each button, runs his hands over Galo’s bared skin, leans down to press kisses to his chest.

“Beautiful,” Lio says when he finally gets Galo’s shirt open all the way. Galo blushes; they may be married now, but Lio can still make him blush with just a word. Then Lio dips his head and sucks one of Galo’s nipples into his mouth, and Galo gasps.

He’s sensitive, and Lio knows just how to take advantage of that, rolling his tongue against the hardening nub and then biting it gently. Then Lio lifts his head and moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and Galo can’t help letting out a little moan. Lio starts kissing his way down Galo’s stomach. He stops when he gets to the waist of Galo’s pants and pops the button deliberately, tugging the zipper down and pulling the fly open. He mouths Galo’s burgeoning erection through the fabric of his briefs, then looks up.

“Take these off,” he orders, and Galo wastes no time shimmying his pants and underwear down, leaving himself exposed on the bed, cock standing at attention. 

“Tell me you brought some lube,” Lio says, eyeing him hungrily.

“It’s in my bag,” Galo says, and Lio presses a brief kiss to the tip of Galo’s cock, making him shudder. Then Lio levers himself off the bed and goes to root through Galo’s bag. When he comes back with the bottle of lube, he’s already squeezing some into his hand.

“You haven’t even… ah! ...taken your shirt off,” Galo complains as Lio kneels between his legs and pulls him closer, running his dry hand up the underside of Galo’s thigh and lifting Galo’s leg to hook it over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Lio murmurs as his other hand, slick with lube, finds its way to Galo’s hole, two fingers rubbing gently. He leans forward between Galo’s legs, pushing the leg over his shoulder to Galo’s chest, and kisses Galo deeply as his fingers start to press inside. Galo moans into Lio’s mouth. Lio stretches him open tenderly, kissing him and whispering endearments, working a third finger into him after a while and sliding them wetly in and out until Galo is trembling.

“Lio, I’m ready, please,” he begs, and Lio kisses his jawline and lets go of Galo’s leg so he can pull his own pants down enough to free his erection. Lio slicks himself up with more lube, and Galo bites his lip, watching; Lio is so elegant, all pale skin and slim lines and delicate blush, his fine hair starting to fall out of his little ponytail. Galo feels a deep surge of want. 

“C’mon, Lio, please, I need you,” Galo whines, and Lio makes a small, hungry noise and puts one hand on Galo’s chest, the other between their bodies, lining up the tip of his cock with Galo’s hole.

“Please, please,” Galo begs.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Lio says, and starts to push in.

The stretch feels hot and satisfying, Lio’s cock pressing into him slick and smooth, and Galo moans full-throated, throwing his head back as Lio slides home, hips finally coming to rest against the backs of Galo’s thighs. Lio pauses there, breathing deep and turning his head to kiss the side of Galo’s knee. Galo reaches for him, and Lio lets Galo’s leg slip off his shoulder so he can lean down into Galo’s arms. Galo pulls Lio to his chest; even with Lio buried to the hilt inside him, Galo wants to get closer. He runs his fingers through Lio’s hair, pulling it a little in the way he knows Lio likes, and Lio bites at his neck in return, sucking a mark into Galo’s skin as he starts to work his hips slow and steady. 

Galo clutches at Lio’s shoulders as Lio fucks him, unhurried. Galo gives himself over completely to the flood of sensation: the slick thrusts of Lio’s cock inside him, Lio’s hand on his chest, Lio’s breath hot on his neck.

“Oh, Galo,” Lio says after a long, timeless while, and Galo runs his hands under the hem of Lio’s silk shirt and rucks it up, pushing his hands underneath to cup the wings of Lio’s shoulderblades as each of Lio’s gentle thrusts sends sparks of pleasure up Galo’s spine.

“Love you,” Galo pants as Lio rocks into him.

“I love you too,” Lio says. “So much. God, I love you.”

Galo is losing the ability to form words. “Mmm!” he says instead.

“I’m getting close. I want you to come with me, sweetheart,” Lio says, and reaches between them to wrap his hand around Galo’s dick, stroking it in time with his languid thrusts.

“Hnngh,” Galo says eloquently, throwing his head back again as the sparks of pleasure catch fire at the base of his spine and spread, heat licking up his nerves and igniting them, the world around him going fuzzy and distant. He hears Lio draw in a sharp breath. 

_“Now,”_ Lio says, and Galo shudders helplessly as Lio thrusts into him again, and then Lio grinds his hips in deep and Galo is consumed by an inferno of ecstasy.

When Galo can string two thoughts together again, Lio is lying limp against his chest, breathing hard into his neck. Galo strokes his back. After a long moment, Lio pushes himself up onto one arm, letting his softening cock slip out. He stands up and quickly strips off his pants and shirt, managing to keep them unsullied. Then he crawls back into the bed next to Galo, propping himself up on one elbow and stroking Galo’s face with his other hand. Galo nuzzles his cheek into Lio's palm.

“That was _crazy_ hot,” Galo says cheerfully. “I could get used to married life.”

Lio laughs. “I hope so,” he says. “Because I’m never letting you go, Galo Thymos.”

Galo grins at him. “You’ve got it backwards, firebug,” he says. “ _I’m_ the one who’s never letting _you_ go.”

“Hm,” Lio says, content, and rubs his thumb over Galo’s cheekbone. But then he looks down and frowns at the sticky mess on Galo’s stomach.

“How are we going to shower out here?” he asks.

Galo shrugs. “No showers,” he says. “I guess we’ll have to rinse off in the lake.”

Lio gives him a horrified look.

“That lake is fucking freezing,” he says.

Galo sits up, then bounces out of the bed, digs around in his bag, and pulls out two huge fluffy beach towels.

“Race ya,” he says cheerfully to Lio, throwing him a towel. 

Lio glares, but Galo sees a tiny smile at the corners of his lips. “I’m going to kill you, Thymos,” he says. 

“Gotta catch me first!” Galo says, and bounds naked out of the tent.

***

The lake _is_ freezing, but they warm each other up afterwards, twined together lazily under the blankets. They pass the champagne back and forth, drinking it straight from the bottle, and kiss with champagne-sticky lips. And in the months and years that follow, that sweet taste always seems to linger, no matter how many times they kiss each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
